When arranging tables in rooms or halls for meetings, assemblies or parties, it is frequently necessary to be able to arrange the tables in different ways, e.g. in successive rows, in "horseshoe shape", in an open rectangle or in a manner adapted to the wall limits of said room or hall, and in order to avoid that the individual tables in the arrangements come out of position, it may be desirable to connect or couple adjacent edges of the table tops to each other. Likewise, it is often desirable to be able to use insert table tops between the individual independent tables in such an arrangement, partly to avoid the inconvenience otherwise occurring that some participants are placed facing two closely adjacent table legs, partly because in this manner, it is possible using a smaller number of independent tables to achieve a table arrangement with a greater length and also, depending on the shape of certain of the insert table tops, to achieve a more appropriate and varied shape of the table arrangement. Obviously, to achieve this, it is necessary to be able to interconnect the edges of the tops of independent tables with the edges of the insert table tops placed between them.
Connectors having been used up to the present for interconnecting independent tables or connecting table tops on independent tables with insert table tops between them are frequently large and clumsy and have to be assembled manually from the lower side of the table using the fingers or special tools. To this must be added that, when the independent tables are not connected to each other or to insert table tops but used singly, the previously known connectors are highly visible and give the table an unpleasant "technical" appearance.